


Правила, которым мы подчиняемся

by ellssa



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellssa/pseuds/ellssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выбор между настоящим и несуществующим: между Тринити и Смитом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правила, которым мы подчиняемся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rules Which We Abide By](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/41116) by oxymoronic. 



> В британской философии фраза «призрак в машине» используется для описания тех аспектов человеческого существа, которые не могут быть отнесены к машине (в противном случае, они были бы частью машины). Эти аспекты включают такие понятия, как «дух», «душа» и, конечно же, «сознание».

Нео нравится Матрица.   
Правила здесь ничего не значат.   
_он ведь даже летать может, черт возьми_  
Нет абсолютных понятий. Нет оттенков серого. Нет определенности. Мириады возможностей.  
Ему надоело спасать мир.

*

Он решает рискнуть.  
 _азартный игрок использует любую возможность_  
Они замирают друг напротив друга, и Смит взвешивает свой следующий шаг.  
Нео облизывает губы:  
– Кто определяет, что это все, чем мы можем быть?  
Он верит себе. Он видел, что они будут вместе, это неминуемо. Об этом говорит анализ обезумевшей личности, результаты изучения программного продукта, язык тела бесплотного существа. Нео не компьютерный гений, отнюдь, но ему нравится думать, что он кое-что понимает. В ответ Смит пускает ему кровь и ломает малую берцовую кость.  
 _Вы снова ошибаетесь, мистер Андерсон, и Нео сожалеет_  
Черные очки скрывают синтетические глаза, поэтому ошибиться так легко.  
 _…но не забывает_

*

Нео придумывает сцену, которой никогда не было. Там есть секс. Много секса. Никаких слов. Секс.   
И что-то связанное с ложкой.   
Он ведь наносил Смиту удары. Ему хватает самого знания, что они могут касаться друг друга. И своей руки, чтобы кончить. 

*

Азимов.   
Призрак из машины*.  
 _шанс?_  
Он спрашивает Морфеуса.   
– То, что они машины, означает, что они не могут чувствовать?  
Морфеус качает головой:   
– Не надо, Нео. Будет проще, если ты станешь думать именно так.  
Неудовлетворенный Нео возвращается к опостылевшей рутине: мыть, чинить, сушить, ебать. Ему любопытно, какое чувство, по мнению Морфеуса, он имел в виду. И попадал ли кто-нибудь раньше в подобные ситуации. 

*  
Момент в битве.   
Они замирают на весу.  
Нео сплевывает через окровавленные зубы:   
– Ты чувствуешь мою руку? Мое прикосновение? Ты чувствуешь вообще хоть _что-нибудь_?  
Злость заставляет его сжимать пальцы.  
Смит улыбается:   
– Это вы мне скажите, мистер Андерсон. Как вы описываете цвет слепому?

*

_«Открою тебе маленький секрет. Быть избранным все равно, что влюбиться. Никто не может сказать тебе, что ты влюблен. Ты просто знаешь это, чувствуешь это кожей»._  
В мыслях у Нео лишь пара слов:   
_как бы мне хотелось_

*

Не ощущая ничего похожего на сожаление, Нео входит в Матрицу. Он не прячется.  
 _привлекая внимание дьявола_  
– Добрый день, мистер Андерсон.   
Пальцы Нео сводит судорога.   
– Ты не нападаешь на меня.  
– Как и вы на меня. Я посчитал, что это был бы неуместный ответ на ваше появление, – Смит слегка наклоняет голову. – Почему вы здесь, мистер Андерсон?  
– Тебе обязательно нужно спрашивать?  
– Разумеется.   
Ни один из них не шевелился, чтобы не выдать своей уязвимости.   
– Будешь звать своих Агентов?   
– А вы _своих_?  
Нео качает головой:   
– Они не знают, что я здесь. Я скрыл коды.  
– И где, по их мнению, вы находитесь?  
– В Аргентине. На вершине горы.   
– Как нелепо.  
– Козлы так не думают.  
Они молчат и пристально смотрят друг на друга. Смит снимает очки.  
– Почему вы пришли, агент Смит? – тихо спрашивает Нео.   
Смит смотрит на него:  
– Подивиться красоте мира.   
Нео вглядывается в Смита.   
_может быть, только может быть_  
что-то в глазах?  
– Становится очевидным, что наши цели, в виде исключения, совпадают. Отсюда логически вытекает, что наши последующие действия также должны быть одинаковы, разве нет?  
Во рту у Нео пересыхает, и он кивает. Он забирает Смита на крышу, и никто их не видит.   
Он ошибается, но к тому времени ничего уже не изменить.  
 _я собираюсь заставить тебя почувствовать, ты все еще можешь чувствовать?_  
Как отделить эмоции от дела?

*

Открыв глаза, Нео понимает, что по-прежнему может спать в Матрице.  
Смита уже нет.  
Нео выходит в реальность.  
Это становится нормой.

*

(синтетический) язык на его ключицах  
его руки на (синтетических) бедрах  
каким-то образом все это не лишено смысла.  
Но его по-прежнему снедает мысль.   
_чувствует ли Смит?_  
Он до сих пор не знает.

*

Нео всегда приходит поздно.  
 _тайные встречи с дьяволом (коварным дьяволом) согласно договору, заключенному в полночь. Нео стыдно, что он даже не пытается сопротивляться.  
Потом он хоронит свершившееся глубоко в машине. Так же методично, как стучит его механическое сердце._  
Немного погодя входит в симулятор, вышибает дух из пары плохих ребят и чувствует себя лучше.   
Пока моральные ориентиры возвращаются вместе с новообретенным чувством, Нео не готов перейти на теневую сторону.   
а было бы неплохо  
 _он не ненавидит Смита_ , больше _нет_  
 _но он любит_ Тринити  
Выбор между настоящим и несуществующим: между Тринити и Смитом.  
Он не философ, чтобы разобраться ему потребовалась бы целая вечность.  
Кроме того, он всегда предпочитал секс без эмоций.

*

_Пожалуйста, не уходи, останься в постели, лучше прикоснись ко мне. Я сделаю так, что ты почувствуешь. Ты все еще чувствуешь?_


End file.
